


Breathless

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, new power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark and Oliver discover a new power. With sexy results.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 10th, 2008.

Oliver was collecting beers and chips and turning to go back to his TV room when he heard a sharp, braying laughter and then the sound of choking. He put everything back on the counter and ran to go save Clark.

Who...

Was sitting there on the couch laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, his face red as he shook. He opened his eyes, saw Oliver, and started laughing all over again.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s so funny?”

Clark pointed at the TV, where the opening credits for the porno they were going to watch were finishing. He then swiped at the remote and reversed the DVD, back to where the screen said...

Oliver gaped. “ _OJ Queen_? There’s a porn star with my name?”

Clark’s only response was to grin, eyes shining brightly with his mirth.

“You think it’s hilarious.” Oliver shrugged. “I guess it is.” He watched Clark a while longer, then asked, “Are you okay?” Clark looked confused but nodded. “Are you breathing?”

Clark blinked and frowned and very slowly shook his head no. He appeared to very consciously inhale, exhale, then swallow, and slowly said, “That was weird.”

Oliver sat down next to him, hand resting on Clark’s shoulder. “But you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just kind of spooked.”

“That’s never happened?” Clark shook his head. “That was a long time.”

“A minute or two, but I wasn’t even thinking about it. Usually you _notice_ if you’re not breathing, right?”

“One would think so.” He squeezed his shoulder. “Can you do it voluntarily?”

They spent the next while experimenting with Clark’s new power, if that was what it could be called, porno forgotten in the background. It turned out that Clark apparently didn’t need to breathe for fairly long periods of time.

“I’m getting kind of light-headed, Ollie.”

Oliver grinned. “Sorry. It’s just interesting. I wonder how long you can go once you practice.”

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not that useful a power, anyway. What am I going to do, swim up to people? That’s why we have AC.”

“But he can breathe under the water.” Oliver happened to glance back at the TV for the first time in a few minutes, and on the screen a red-haired model was deep-throating a tanned guy with dark hair. His lips were almost at the base, and then he flicked his eyes up to his partner and looked like he was trying to smile. _Hot_.

Oliver chanced a glance back at Clark. He was watching the TV, too. A light went on in Clark’s eyes. “It’d be good practice, anyway.”

Oliver grinned. Sex of some sort was a given for the evening since he’d invited Clark over to watch porn, but now there was added excitement. He started to get hard thinking about what it would be like to be in Clark’s hot mouth without a break. “Yeah?”

Rather than answer with words, Clark launched himself on top of Oliver, ensuring they wound up with Oliver on his back on the couch, Clark on his side and pressed against him. Clark kissed him deeply and happily, if the smile was any indication. “What?”

Clark grinned. “Maybe I finally have a power that’s useful for sex instead of dangerous.”

“There’s only one way to find out, right?”

Clark rightly shut him up by kissing him again. Oliver let himself be lost in it, the feeling of Clark against him, on him, that bulk pressing him into the couch while making him feel that good more intoxicating than the beer left on the counter. His hard cock pressed into the fly of his jeans, and Clark must have read his mind about getting his pants the hell off because he felt a tug and then he and Clark were both stripped to their t-shirts.

A warm, large hand cupped his balls and tugged lightly, then Clark’s mouth was back on his. He grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair and held his head there so he wouldn’t speed away. He kissed him hard, enjoying the taste of horny farm boy. Blood rushed through his ears, but not loud enough to cover the sound of one of the guys in the movie moaning as he came. Both Oliver and Clark started to chuckle, and Oliver offered, “This sounds like a good movie. We’ll have to watch it sometime.”

Clark grinned at him. “If you’d rather watch than participate...” He started to get up.

Oliver grabbed a fistful of Clark’s t-shirt. “Get back here.”

“Maybe I’ll head south a bit.” Clark kneeled on the floor and patted Oliver’s leg. “Sit up so I can get a better angle.”

Oliver complied, not wanting to argue with any hot guy who wanted to suck him off, let alone one with powers. He sat up straight and before he could adjust his feet, Clark spread his knees for him and settled in between them. He stroked Oliver’s cock gently, like he was getting used to the weight, like he’d never touched it before. It was oddly hot, but not as hot as when Clark applied what he knew about Oliver’s preferences and jerked him off hard and fast.

Oliver groaned. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Not yet.” Clark took his hand away then used both to push Oliver’s knees further apart. He looked up at him with that deadly innocent farm boy smile, and Oliver’s cock twitched.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Nah.” The first slow lick from base to tip proved Oliver wrong. Barely. Clark didn’t waste any time experimenting and engulfed him fully, then fought his gag reflex to get all the way down. Oliver’s hips jerked involuntarily, but Clark stayed put. Right. He was invulnerable.

Clark worked his throat around Oliver’s cock, and Oliver rested a hand in his coarse, dark hair. Clark moved back up, then down, and Oliver moaned at the slide of the wet heat around him. His lover smiled, sort of, and went back down all the way, lips flush to Oliver’s skin. He tightened his hand in Clark’s hair, tugging, knowing he couldn’t hurt him, and Clark started to hum.

“Shit, Clark.” Clark reached with one hand and slid his fingers around Oliver’s hip and tugged. Oliver took the hint and slid forward a bit to give himself leverage to thrust. He couldn’t hurt Clark, and if he didn’t need to breathe...

He fucked Clark’s mouth unrelentingly, grateful that the alien was mindful of his teeth. They both worked, Oliver slowing every time he felt close to coming so they could really test Clark’s limits. But eventually Oliver let it go on a bit too long and he wasn’t able to hold back, and after a breathy warning he was coming down Clark’s throat.

When he was finally done and relaxed, Clark pulled off slowly and smiled up at him. “I went the whole time. Couldn’t breathe even if I wanted to.”

“Good?”

“It’ll take more practice to get used the feeling, but I definitely don’t feel _bad_.”

“Well, let me make it better for you.” He patted the empty space next to him and Clark jumped up, hard cock jutting forwards underneath the edge of his t-shirt. He dropped back down on the couch and Oliver winced as it creaked. But he didn’t lose any time wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him off, fast and as hard as he could without hurting his hand. Clark rocked his hips with the motion and finally came all over his shirt and Oliver’s hand.

Oliver leaned down to kiss his lover, who grinned back at him. “You’re so good at that.”

“What can I say, I’ve got strong hands and spend a lot of time gripping shafts.”

Clark laughed and gave him a playful shove away. He looked back at the TV and started laughing all over again. “He doesn’t even look like you.”

Oliver turned his head in time to catch OJ Queen’s name on the end credits, complete with a picture. That Queen had black hair and blue eyes, and was short and muscular, almost stocky. Not bad, looking, though. “I should sue.”

“Nah.” Clark grinned before shifting over to rest his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “We should send them a fruit basket.”

Oliver smiled. “Maybe.” He wondered if he should send it from ‘OJ Queen,’ and what kind of reaction that would get at the production company.

It certainly couldn’t be bigger than Clark’s. Nor as advantageous.


End file.
